Mission: Completed
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Akane is left alone with Kougami in the office...


Akane's POV

"Here. Try every single one of these codes. The internet hacker seems to be very clumsy, so one of these simple codes might be able to track him." Ginoza sent me a sixty paged list full of tracking codes. Each page had forty codes. I slumped a little bit in my chair. _Isn't this a bit much?_

"You should at least finish fifteen of those pages today." He walked to his office, and I pushed in my chair and began to type.

You could only do one code at a time, and it took at least a ninety seconds for the screen to show up empty. I sighed as I moved onto the fifth page. I felt like I was at a business job. I sat at the computer and waited, occasionally typing in a code. The office room was silent except for the hum of technology and the taps of fingertips on the keys.

"I'm tired of this. I'm taking my break for lunch." Kagari flung back his chair and stretched, yawning loudly. Yayoi stood as well, and they started for the doors.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving!" Masaoka followed after them, leaving Kougami and I alone in the office. I turned back to the monitor, and began typing in a new code. _I really am quite hungry, and my fingers hurt, but I don't want to leave until I get at least a few more pages in. _I sat up in my chair and waited for the blank screen to appear. After a few minutes, I still didn't have any blank screen. Suddenly, the screen turned dark blue and a light blue maze like pattern began to trace itself along the monitor. A red dot appeared, and I almost jumped out of my chair with excitement.

"I-I think I found something." I said. I heard Kougami's chair turn, and his footsteps as he started towards me.

"You think?" He asked. I nodded, and I could feel his presence behind me. He lowered his head to look at my screen, his chin almost resting on my shoulder.

"Good job." I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I shivered.

"W-What should I do now?" I asked. He turned his face to mine.

"Isn't that for the Inspector to decide?" I gulped, suddenly aware of how close we were. He turned back to the monitor. _Why am I so nervous? He's just my comrade..._

_"Akane, I think that you deserve to find the man of your dreams."_

_"Yah, you work so hard, I wish you would just find someone that you love!"_

_"Guys, you shouldn't be worrying about my love-life. I just need time, that's all."_

_"Ohhh, so there's someone already?" _

_"N-n-no! O-of coarse not!"_

It's true, no one could deny it, Kougami was awfully attractive. His body was muscular. His face was sharp and smooth in all the right places. His hair was dark and slightly disheveled. But his eyes are what drew me in. They were like small moons, gray and intriguing, with tiny flecks of the brightest blue I had ever seen. I took me a lot of self control not to stare into them at inappropriate moments.

"Akane." I jumped. I thought I saw a slight smile flash onto Kougami's face, but it disappeared before I could even process it.

"Y-yes?" Before I knew what was happening, Kougami's lips were forced against mine, warmth spreading through my body. For a few moments, I hesitated kissing back. _What would this mean for my career? What would this mean for the Enforcers? _I felt Kougami almost pull his lips away, and I emptied my mind of all my worries as I grabbed his hair and pulled his back onto my lips. He seemed surprised that I would kiss back, but before long we were both comfortable with each other's lips. We pulled back for air, and I opened my eyes, unsure of when I had closed them. His eyes met mine, and we stayed like that for a while, my arms wrapped around his neck, our breath coming out in pants. Without speaking, we both jumped into kissing once again, more forcefully than before. I felt him bite my bottom lip, and I gasped, allowing his access. He roamed my mouth, and I refrained from moaning. My lungs were burning when he finally pulled away. I heard a whistle, and I turned towards the door. Kagari, Yayoi and Masaoka stood in the doorway, everyone but Kagari staring at us like a different species. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I knew my face was bright red.

"Well, I knew it was going to happen eventually." Kagami said, casually going back to his seat.

"You did?" Masaoka, Yayoi and I said, surprised.

"I just have a sixth love sense." He said. I blushed even darker, and turned to my computer screen. I heard Kougami chuckle, and I was glad they couldn't feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! XD**


End file.
